


Meow?

by Superclone



Category: All batman and catwoman comic or movie
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superclone/pseuds/Superclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Selina find a strange child on the streets and take her in while they look for her family, they find some strange things as they search and can they keep this child safe from all the danger that follows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erika

Selina jumped from building to building batman following closely behind her. Her prize was safely tucked inside her outfit. She got out her whip ready to swing to the next building that was to far away to jump. When she noticed a small childlike figure surrounded by five big men. She jumped down unexpectedly and grabbed the biggest mans wrist and threw him into the closet men next to him. 

After finishing off the rest of Maroni's bad guys and batman putting handcuffs on them. Selina turned towards the small child that was cowering in a corner with a mix of fear and awe in her eyes. The little girl had dirty brown hair that rested in her shoulders and dazzling blue eyes that could capture you with the depth and seriousness. She seemed small for age of approximately ten going off of Selina's expertise in children which is like none. She was was wearing a tattered flower printed dress with only one shoe that was falling apart. As she continued to asses the little girl she didn't realize that she had moved closer until tiny arms wrapped around her waist. Selina tensed and looked down at her little face filled with hero worship that is so out of place seeing as she isn't a hero an never will be.  
Batman being the crazy scary ninja that he is moved silently behind her without her realizing he was there until he spoke.  
"What's you're name?" He asked the little girl with the most caring voice Selina has ever heard out of him.  
The little girl looked up at Selina as if asking permission which was weird cause she just met this small child. Well they can deal with her misplaced trust later and out of the two of them she is the least scary so she nods at the little girl in a reassuring gesture.  
"Erika" she spoke in such a timid whisper that if they hadn't been listening they would have missed it.  
"Where are your parents Erika" Selina questioned gently or as gently as someone can when they are irritated and cold.  
Their only response was a small shrug and her moving closer to Selina.  
Batman deciding to take charge again suggested that Erika stay with one of them until they could find her family. Of course seeing as Erika didn't want to stay with the scary batman Selina now has a small child to take care of for who knows how long with no clue on anything about children.  
And so the first night of many began.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: settling in 

The following morning found Selina in possession of the young girl from last night. Bruce of course said that he couldn't take her for varying reasons that meant little to Selina who was freaking out at the prospect of watching over somebody else. Selina had always been by herself and has never been responsible for looking out for anybody but herself and then Bruce goes and drops a little girl in her arms without so much as a explanation.   
The sound of small foot steps brought Selina out of her thoughts. The tiny girl was standing in the doorway just looking at her. She looked even smaller in the shirt Selina had given her to sleep in. They stared at each other before Selina walked past her and into the kitchen. She took out a bowl,milk and gave her the rest of the cereal. The child was a problem seeing as how Selina needed to go shopping and didn't know what to do with a young child. She supposed she could take her with her but what if something happens? What would she do then? What would Bruce do? If the girl got hurt on her watch Bruce would be furious at her. She would also have to skip her nightly routine for tonight and however long she was here seeing as she can't leave her alone for long periods of time. So far the kid has caused nothing but problems for Selina. Her only hope was that Bruce figured out what to do with her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter didn't really know what do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I would like to know your thoughts on how it is. Hopefully all characters are in character. I own nothing all rights go to their proper owners


End file.
